Cute Girls and Video Games
by america-is-gay
Summary: A nyo!RusAme fic I wrote for my friend, Christina! Nyo!America and Nyo!Russia play video games and cuddle.


"GODDAMN IT!" Amelia shouted, tossing her Wii controller to the side in frustration. Anya looked up from her 3Ds, blinking her lilac eyes in confusion.

"What is wrong, Amelia?"

"Second again," Amelia huffed, throwing her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. "I hate this game."

Anya laughed, and leaned over to kiss Amelia on the cheek. Amelia smiled and then tackle-hugged a laughing Anya before releasing her with a kiss to the forehead and reaching forward for her half-full can of Mnt. Dew. She a long sip, emptying the can and crushing it before going back to playing Mario Kart. She set it 150 CC and selected Princess Peach. Amelia always played as Peach, Anya had noticed.

Anya watched Amelia try to navigate the course, and smiled at her frustrated cursing. Anya didn't know one of Japan's goofy little games could cause one such great anger.

After a bit, however, she turned her attention back to Animal Crossing. She was running around and looking for a bug for Whitney, one of Anya's favorite villagers. She did, of course, love all her villagers, seeing each one as a friend. But Whitney was special. Anya even had Whitney's picture standing on a table in her house.

She eventually positioned herself so she was laying on her back, her head on the armrest. She was careful to pull her knees up as so to not kick Amelia with her long legs.

They were spending the night in Amelia's apartment. The place was, as per Amelia's wont to be messy, a disaster. It was nothing unmanageable, and to most, it wouldn't even be that messy. But Anya was not used to having so much...stuff. Her house was nice and lavishly furnished, but it was bare and empty in comparison. Anya actually enjoyed it. It felt so much cozier, so much homier.

Everything about Amelia felt homely to Anya.

Anya was running around ponds and running North to South and back again in order to find Whitny's bug. However, her bug-hunting was suddenly interrupted by a triumphant "YES!"

She looked up to see Amelia standing up, fists raised in victory.

"Good job, moy dorogoy," Anya said, beaming.

Amelia flopped down on the couch, and then gestured for Anya to slide over, which she did, resting her head on Amelia's shoulder as she raced the next course.

Anya laughed as she hit spat curses when a shell hit her.

"You play this game with far too much aggression," she said.

"Shut up," Amelia snapped back, but Anya could see her lips curled in a smile.

She found herself staring at Amelia's face. Watching the movement of her eyes following her kart on the screen. The cute faces she made. There was something about Amelia Anya just adored. She was so...Strong. So independent, so...versatile. She had changed the world. She had changed the course of mankind. She was the strongest person she knew.

But Anya's favorite thing about Amelia was the spark of hope that gleamed in her eye. She was still...still human. A lot of nations had given up the human side of them and became nations. Amelia hadn't yet.

It took her a while to realize that she'd been gazing at Amelia and grinning like a fool and she was a tad embarrassed, but she brushed it off, figuring Amelia hadn't noticed. Heart swelling, she pressed closer up to Amelia and hugged her tightly.

Sitting on the couch of a messy flat, wearing nothing but tank tops and pajama bottoms, curled up with the girl of her dreams (who was still shouting over Mario Kart), Anya was happy. Happier than she'd ever been. Her existence had been a miserable one, full of sadness and loneliness. But now here she was. She was happy, and she wasn't lonely anymore. She had a friend. She hugged her for quite sometime, and then let go to return to her game.

She stopped and talk to every villager she saw. She tried to be as nice and friendly to her animal friends and she could, and was infinitely glad that they were always nice, too. Eventually she found the bug for Whitney, and ran across town to give it to her. She smiled as Whitney thanked her enthusiastically for the bug and gave her a gift in return.

"Watcha all smiley for?" Amelia asked, reaching over and poking Anya's cheek.

"I caught my friend a diving beetle, and she gave me a present!" she said, holding out her DS to Amelia.

"That's cute," she said, looking at the screen. "What are you holding?"

"Hm?" Anya said, pulling the DS back to her to see what Amelia meant. "Oh, a slingshot."

"A slingshot?"

"Da, for popping balloons!"

"I need to play that game so I can understand when you talk about it," Amelia laughed.

"You can create a character in my game, if you want," Anya said, sitting up and clambering over to Amelia excitedly.

"I can?"

"Yes, you'll be living in my town, but you get your own house and you can do whatever you wish!"

Amelia nodded and said, "okay," and then turned of the TV, and walked over to her stereo, and put on some American music Anya wasn't familiar with. Amelia didn't like things quiet. Either the TV was on as background noise or music was playing. Anya was used to silence and quiet, but the noise didn't bother her. She tried to keep up with the lyrics, and she had some trouble, even if her English was very good. She just couldn't decipher the words from the accent and the song's fast pace.

Then Amelia walked back, mouthing the words to the song, and plopped back down on the sofa. Anya went to scootch closer to hear, but then Amelia pouted.

"What?" Anya asked.  
"Sit on my lap," Amelia said, giving Anya puppy-dog eyes.

Anya laughed and got up and then positioned herself in Amelia's lap. Amelia took the game and watch the screen over Anya's shoulder.

"Ok," she said. "What do I do?"

"Alright, see, click 'create a new save file'. Then you should be able to make your own character."

"Alright," Amelia said, tapping it with the stylus.

From there, she listened to the conversation at the beginning, answer all of the cat's questions. Then the train stopped in Anya's town, Priyatel. Then she spoke to Isabelle, Mayor Anya's assistant, and then to Tom Nook, who helped Anya set up her house.

After that was all down, Amelia let out a yawn, burying her face in Anya's shoulder.

"Sleepy," she mumbled. Anya yawned in agreement, shifting around to face Amelia and throw her arms around her.

A slower song on the Amelia had put in the stereo was playing. Amelia lifted her head with a tremendous yawn, and saved and quit her Animal Crossing game.

Anya sat up, stretched, then snatched up Amelia in arms.

"Come on, moya lyubov," she said sweetly. "You need to sleep."

She carried Amelia to her bedroom, and gently placed her in bed and draped a blanket over her. Her eyes opened quickly to watch Anya as she slipped underneath the covers as well. Then Amelia was clinging her, and they lay still in the silence. For awhile there was no sound save for the steady sound of their breaths, but then Amelia broke the silence by saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Anya answered, but by then Amelia had given herself up to sleep.


End file.
